A graphics processing unit (GPU) is often used in a computing device to handle and/or provide hardware acceleration for one or more of the operations that are needed to display graphics images. One class of operations that is commonly handled by GPUs is memory transfer operations. Memory transfer operations may include memory copy operations and compositing operations. In some examples, the memory transfer operations may be referred to as blit operations or BLT operations (i.e., bit block transfer operations). Executing these memory transfer operations may involve performing numerous read and write operations with respect to an off-chip memory that stores the source and destination data for the memory transfer operation.